


Big Boi Mode: Activated

by apatheticpunkhippie



Series: Fluffy clown stuff I guess [3]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMBIG BOI CUDDLES, mentions of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:57:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apatheticpunkhippie/pseuds/apatheticpunkhippie
Summary: Need to feel better? Big Boi gotchu fam.





	Big Boi Mode: Activated

It was a particularly hard day for you. Work sucked, people sucked, traffic sucked especially since Derry was small and you just walked everywhere like a poor person, things sucked in general. Despite this, you were looking forward to your bae back at home. You wanted nothing more than to just fall into the white frills of his costume and sink into those beautiful baby blue eyes.

Once you got home though, he was nowhere to be seen. Okay, that's alright, sometimes he was just not there and was doing his own thing, okay. Though as you waited for several hours hoping he'd show up at somepoint, Pennywise didn't appear. It was already getting dark out and you felt a little worse than earlier. The one time you wanted some well needed cuddles and your demonic body pillow isn't there. 

Figuring the next logical thing to do, you pulled your jacket and boots on and headed out towards the Barrens. After sludging through grey water and enduring the stench of the sewers (not helping your mood at ALL, by the way), you finally reached the open area with Pennywise's tower of crap. You immediately headed for the stage box in the middle and walked up to the door. You lightly tapped on the rotted wood. "Penny?"

A short moment passed before the door slowly creaked open. Inside, Pennywise was chewing on the leg of now dead child in the corner, gazing up at you as you walked in. Disregarding the messy remains on the floor, you sheepishly shuffled your feet. It felt kind of bad interrupting him while he's eating. Probably should've waited.

"What is it, my dear?" He asked in his sing song voice. You rubbed your arm.

 

"I, uh...wasn't feeling very good today and..." You trailed off, looking away. Pennywise understood and quickly dropped the leg and made the gory mess disappear. You looked up and blinked for a second when you saw he grew his size, his big boi form reaching out to you. 

"Come here, sweet."

You smiled. He knew you so well. You walked over and crawled up into his lap, large arms gathering you into his hold protectively. He held you as if you were a small animal, being gentle and careful as he handled you. You sighed and nuzzled into his chest. One of his hands reached up and moved through your hair, and he leaned down to place a small kiss on top of your head.

Life can feel better sometimes with an eldritch horror from another dimension. And as you looked up into those eyes and that buck toothed smile you knew you'd never have anything to fear.


End file.
